


My Way to You

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Memory Loss, Peter lost his memory of his time at Eichen House, Scent Marking, Sceter - Freeform, Scott breaks Peter out of Eichen House, Scott needs Peter's help, They won't admit it, kidnapped pack, missing pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's pack has been kidnapped and the only way to get them back is to enlist the help of Peter. Scott has to get him out of Eichen House but the shape Peter's in isn't good. Scott wonders if he can help the man without losing his heart in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> This my Nano fic. Took me forever to finish but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Send me prompts on my tumblr: duncallski!

Eichen House loomed against the dark, angry sky. It wasn't highlighted by the sun that started to peep through the clouds in the distance. It was foreboding to be standing in front of the gates. It hadn't been long enough since he last been here and Scott McCall wanted to walk away. He couldn't though. His last resort was restrained within those walls and he wouldn't be able to do this without Peter Hale.. Scott’s ragtag pack had gone missing and there were no answers. No notes had been left for him to find nor had Sheriff Stilinski found any evidence before he went missing along with Jordan Parrish as well. The last resort was sitting in the cold, stone walls of the building spread out before him and Scott didn’t know if he could set foot in there again. He knew what Stiles had went through in that house and Scott just didn’t know if he was strong enough to march in there and bail Peter out.

 

The paper for Peter’s release was clutched tightly in his hand. Sheriff Stilinski had made it up before his disappearance as a last resort. It was evident that whoever was taking Scott’s pack was adamant on taking anyone involved and who could help Scott. Peter had been a plan they had kept to themselves because as creepy and delusional and mad as the man was, he could prove to be asset; given that he didn’t kill Scott to become an Alpha again. Scott wouldn’t trust Peter and would more than likely have to find a way to keep him on a leash. He did have one way and though he didn’t like it, Peter’s freedom would be the key to his cooperation. Scott didn’t know what he would find when he entered Eichen House and tracked down Peter. It had been months since he even had thought about the man and it had been great.

 

Scott supposed he shouldn’t have let his guard down with Kate missing. Chris had reassured him that she was nowhere near Beacon Hills and that she was moving East. It was a good thing Scott trusted Chris or else he would have pinned the disappearances on Kate. Derek and Braeden were still off doing their thing and Scott couldn’t get through to them. The phone Derek had kept going to voicemail. Scott had been frustrated and just gave up on Derek for the time being. There was the odd chance that he and Braeden had been taken even though Scott had never considered them pack. They were acquaintances who could possibly help Scott and that could have been enough to target them. Scott was at a loss and knew he had to march on. He had to get his pack back no matter the cost to him. They were his family and they had to be saved.

 

Gathering his resolve, Scott stepped through the gates and held his head high. He knew how the staff could be from stories Stiles’ dad had told him. They were difficult to work with on the best of days and Scott prayed that he chose the right time to approach them about releasing Peter. The paper in his hand was more than likely flimsy since Peter was technically a criminal. It wouldn’t make sense to have him released to the care of a teen but Sheriff Stilinski had given Scott some semblance of hope. He strode into the administration building, nerves roiling in his stomach, but Scott was able to meet the steely gaze of the receptionist with one of his own. He showed her the papers without a word because, really, they were self-explanatory, and Scott didn’t trust his voice nor his control. He was afraid his control would slip and allow his wolf to seep through. It took all he had down to keep himself calm as the receptionist called a doctor to the desk.

 

As Scott stood there and waited for the paperwork to be verified he couldn’t help but notice that no one really denied the paperwork. Scott had expected to have a fight on his hands but when there was no resistance and he was being taken to Peter, he had to wonder what had changed. Surely the death of one orderly didn’t make such a difference in Eichen House. It seemed a lot calmer within the walls and Scott felt a little at ease. He didn’t know what to expect when he would see Peter. Scott had imagined the cool, collected man he had come to know the past years. Peter rolled with the punches easily and always had a plan. Scott had never met someone who adjusted to their situation so easily like Peter; not even Stiles was that smooth. Of course, it was Stiles Scott was thinking about and the guy was never that calm. Scott supposed if anyone were as smooth as Peter it would more than likely be Lydia. She was amazing and Scott knew their pack wouldn’t survive without her.

 

When they had entered the ward for “special” cases, Scott had been taken aback when he took in the state of Peter. His hair was shaggy and he was thinner than Scott had remember. His clothes were swallowing his body and the once vibrant blue eyes were dull. He couldn’t help but stare at the figure that was huddled on the bed, curled into the wall with a book in his hand. Scott knew Peter wasn’t reading the book. He was just staring at the same page. This wasn’t what he had been expecting when he strolled into Eichen House and Scott wondered just how he could help in this state. There was no backing out now because Peter would be released into his custody and Eichen wouldn’t take him back.

 

Peter responded as he recognized Scott but it wasn’t with the werewolf’s usual flair. There was no greeting from Peter, only a small nod as he was pulled from the cell. Peter’s new freedom was explained to him in depth and that Scott would be responsible for him from that point on. The process was on the long side and Peter only nodded where it was expected which meant he wasn’t paying attention. It was wrong for Scott to see his former Alpha not soaking in every action and plotting. The gears were always turning in Peter’s head but to see him so despondent was alarming Scott. His plan to save his pack would have to wait because Peter was more important right now. Scott needed him in top shape in order to save everyone. It was a setback but one Scott would bear because he had to. He knew his pack was still alive, they were probably in rough shape but he knew they would hang on for him. They knew Scott wouldn’t give up and would exhaust himself to bring them home. He wouldn’t fail them, not when he had what he considered an ace up his sleeve. Scott had to think of Peter as an ace because this was his last resort and Scott had to believe in this plan.

 

Peter was silent as they collected his things and got him changed into streets. It was disconcerting to see Peter be so disinterested in what he was wearing. The clothes were the ones he’d been admitted in and they didn’t even look like they had been washed. This was a cause for concern and Scott knew he would have his work cut out for him. He thanked his lucky stars that Peter was even still alive and somewhat coherent even if he wasn’t throwing out his sarcastic, biting remarks. Scott had his mom’s car because there was no way he would even attempt to haul Peter on his bike with no space between them.

 

It was weird to be driving his mom’s car with Peter in the passenger seat. The man was silent, gazing ahead as if he didn't really care about where he was going. This didn't  sit right with Scott. Scott frowned at the thought of Peter being so silent. It was unnerving and Scott wanted to shake Peter to bring him out of his silence. Scott didn't know if Peter was planning to kill him or if he was just going with this because he really had no other choice. The drive continued to be awkward as Scott thought about how in the world he would bring Peter out of this stupor.

 

He didn't know how much time he had to get Peter in top shape. His pack was in danger as well as family. Scott didn't know what had them or was stupid enough to go and take his pack from him. He thought the altercation with the Alpha Pack, which felt like it happened ages ago, would have warned anyone off messing with him. Scott sighed and kept his attention to the road. He couldn’t afford to allow his mind to wander right now because he couldn’t afford to lose focus. There was no telling if Peter would be taken from him.  Scott didn’t want to handle the situation alone anymore because he couldn’t call Chris away from his hunt for Kate. It was selfish and he would rather go to Peter than to ask the hunter for help. Chris had done too much for Scott in the first place and he couldn’t ask the man to give more.

 

Scott wasn’t staying at his house. He’d looked into a cabin that was secluded in the woods away from civilization because he couldn’t involve people in whatever was going on. He had packed up his clothes and a few things to head a little ways out of town to stay in a rented cabin. His mother had always left emergency money and Scott had paid for a whole month. Scott still had extra money for emergencies, or in case he needed to pay for more time. He was just thankful no questions had been asked as to why he needed a cabin. With Peter there things might get a little complicated but Scott knew he could bullshit his way through it. He knew what it would look like with an older man there but with Peter’s appearance maybe the questions wouldn’t come.

 

It was a bit of drive spent in silence. Scott had finally stopped glancing over at Peter to take in the man’s condition. He would have passed this off as acting if it hadn’t been for Peter’s heart skipping beats from time to time like he was scared. The idea of Peter being scared alarmed Scott. The man always had something up his sleeve but it seemed his silence couldn’t be taken for plotting at all. It was as if Eichen House had zapped all life and thought from Peter. If that were the case, Peter might be able to be restored and Scott would be left to care after him while searching for his pack. It would be a burden Scott would bear because he was part of the reason that Peter had been thrown into Eichen House in the first place.

 

His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Scott kept the growl that threatened to slip through his lips at bay because he didn’t want to startle Peter. He didn’t know just how to handle this new version and until he was sure footed, Scott would play it safe. He knew that whatever Peter suffered would never be spoken about if Peter were ever to come back to himself. Peter was a man who didn’t show any weakness and held his cards so close to his chest. No one never knew what Peter was thinking since he was that good. Scott felt his thoughts were running in circles but he couldn’t stop himself. He had to keep his mind from his pack and if that meant trying to figure Peter out, then so be it.

 

The driveway came up before Scott realized and let out a long breath of relief. He could get Peter cleaned up and to bed and try to fall asleep or take a look at the maps again. Scott had three maps laid out on the kitchen table in an attempt to try and locate his pack. So far it had been a dead end with no answers in sight. Scott had spent countless nights pouring over the maps and frustrating himself when he couldn’t even guess a location for them. He parked the car and helped Peter out. Tomorrow they would probably have to go and get clothes for Peter along with enough food to feed two people. Scott hated the idea of being away from the cabin for that long but there was no choice. Scott liked being holed up for days and since it was summer he didn’t have to worry about class and missing school. Scott had contemplated driving to the next town over to avoid the questions he knew people would ask him. If it hadn’t kept him out of town long, he probably would have. Scott didn’t want to miss his pack’s scent in case one of them escaped.

 

Getting Peter into the cabin wasn’t hard since Peter pretty much shuffled along with him. It was different and Scott just went along with it. He could tell Peter was in some pain and Scott took a little of it, easing Peter’s suffering just a little. There wasn’t much he could do for Peter’s mind but something seemed to click once Peter caught Scott’s scent. He was a little more alert but seemed concerned.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Peter.” Scott said gruffly. He hadn’t spoken much since his pack disappeared altogether. He had muttered to himself time to time but it wasn’t enough to keep his from becoming scratchy.

 

Peter didn’t say a word, just nodded as if he didn’t trust himself to speak. Scott had to wonder just how long it’d been since Peter had spoken. He just wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted the answer to that particular question. Scott unlocked the door and somehow managed to get Peter to the couch. The cabin was a one bedroom and Scott knew he would give Peter the bed because it looked like the man really needed. Scott was able to get Peter without much hassle and was uncomfortable as he undressed Peter down to his boxers. He had to ignore the mostly naked man because Peter needed to be taken care of.

 

Scott was gentle with Peter as he folded the clothes and laid them out on the chair in the room. He gave Peter a smile, though it wasn’t a big one. Scott didn’t know how to be reassuring to Peter because he wasn’t pack and he didn’t have any way to help. Scott realized that he probably should have reached out to Peter years ago and gotten rid of the animosity that seemed to always push and pull them together. Scott couldn’t deny that ever since Peter had first bit him that there seemed to be something that pulled them together. It had taken a lot of thought and coming to realizations that he didn’t want to for Scott to accept it. No matter what, he and Peter would always be connected.

 

Just like Scott was to Liam. Fate couldn’t seem to keep them separated and Scott wondered just how this was his life. Peter could have been pack if Scott hadn’t been so stubborn. He could have taken the offer that had been given to him but he had to ask him what the cost would be if he had taken Peter’s hand and never looked back. He couldn’t dwell on that though and helped Peter get under the covers. Scott went to move out of the room when Peter’s hand caught his wrist. Scott frowned until he looked down at Peter’s face and saw the vulnerability in the deep blue eyes. This was a wolf who needed pack, who had always had pack around and lost it and was struggling to make do with what he had. Peter needed a pack, he was that type of wolf unlike Derek and Isaac.

Scott realized that Peter saw him as pack still even though he had plotted to kill him. Whatever had happened at Eichen House had taken down all the walls Peter had up. He wouldn’t be able to leave the room and right now it seemed Peter needed some form of comfort. Scott smiled as he loosened his wrist from Peter’s grip to strip down to his boxers and pull on some sweats. He couldn’t sleep in his underwear like Peter was. He slid on top of the covers and allowed Peter to scent him. It seemed to calm whatever storm had been brewing in Peter for the moment and Scott fell asleep wondering how this was his life and never really that he hadn't pulled his packs a.c. to surround him. Their clothing was still on the couch.

 

The next morning Scott woke feeling rested. He didn't want to move from the bed because he didn't want to face the day and what had to be done. Peter was still resting beside him, his hand resting on Scott's as if he need physical comfort. He realized then that he hadn’t druge the scent of his pack around him like he had been. Scott had needed the familiar scent of everyone to even fall asleep but it didn’t mean he slept for long. He didn’t want to examine this right now and Scott slid himself free of Peter. He needed to plan the day and then get to work because time was ticking and he needed to come up with a plan for Peter.

 

He wasn’t a nurse like his mother, Scott didn’t know what he could do for Peter. Scott had been told to trust the instinct before and he knew he would have to now. He couldn’t just walk away from Peter and leave him to defend himself when God knew what was out there snatching people Scott knew. The fact that Scott was protecting Peter Hale unnerved him. He didn’t know how he would get through this and stay sane if Peter were to recover. It was hard to tell just what Eichen House had done to him since he was a supernatural creature. Scott had no way of determining whether or not Peter had drugs in his veins since Deaton was missing. He had never felt such a level of uselessness and helplessness before. Before he had his pack to rely on to get him through the crisis of the month but now, they were gone and Scott was lost.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have relied on them as much but he felt an Alpha was only as strong as its pack. Scott relied on every single pack member to help him because he knew he couldn’t do everything alone. They had grown and flourished, even Liam with his I.E.D. Scott had been through so much with his pack that he couldn’t imagine replacing him at all. They were his and no one was going to take that away from him. Scott wouldn’t lose them when he had the power to save them. He was lost with no plan in sight and it scared him. Stiles had made a promise to him when they were children that they would grow old together and if they hadn’t found partners by the time they were forty, they’d marry each other. Scott felt that Stiles needed to be around for that.

 

Scott didn’t like the idea of missing out on milestones in his pack’s life. There was so much they needed to do in their lives and college was around the corner. Scott wanted his friends and family to live their lives in peace and they couldn’t. Ever since he’d been bit, it had been nothing but trouble. There were times he had thought back to the hotel and thought about how right he’d been back then. Scott had attracted nothing but trouble and there were times he still believed that. He wasn’t sure if he still believed suicide was the answer but he had played with the idea of just running away from Beacon Hills to protect his family. It hadn’t taken Scott long to come to the conclusion that if a threat happen to roam to Beacon Hills, he couldn’t protect the pack. He knew, also, that they would follow him wherever he went. It would be useless to run away. All Scott could do was stay and do his best even when it wasn’t enough.

 

He hunched over the chair he had in his grip and fought hard to not break it under the force of his hands. Scott needed to get out and do something whether it was productive or not but Peter was here and he couldn’t be left unattended. Scott felt as though he were falling apart and no one could put him back together. He didn’t have the answers he needed and wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He had no support system to work him through this and all he could think about was what would happen if he failed them. Scott was suffocating and he didn’t know how to breathe again. He was struggling to keep his head above water so he wouldn’t drown but it was hard. Scott was sure that he didn’t truly possess the power of a True Alpha because he couldn’t find his pack.

 

Scott needed to lay down. He wasn’t going to be able to get anything done today if he kept putting himself down. The couch wasn’t all that appealing anymore since he had slept in the bed for the first time last night. It was big enough that he could curl onto the side and hopefully just float into sleep. Scott hoped that he just needed to be near Peter in order to sleep and not to actually touch him. He pulled away from the chair and took a deep breath; not believing that he was doing this willingly. Last night had been a comfort to Peter because Scott knew just how important feeling safe meant to someone who’d been through hell. There were weeks where he didn’t sleep in his own bed to comfort Stiles after the Nogitsune.

 

Peter was still sleeping when Scott entered the room. He was on his stomach with an arm under the pillow. He looked a little better physically so Scott figured that whatever was in Peter’s system was working it’s way out. He was more than likely through sleep and that was why he wasn’t waking up. Scott knew he could sleep for long amounts of time after a particular long fight. Sleep had sped up the werewolf healing and Scott would have his pack piled with him, making sure he was content while he rested.

 

It was easy to remember how Peter had spoken about his pack before with such reverence and love laced in his tone. There was no denying that the man had loved them and Scott wondered if sleeping beside Peter had helped him last night. They weren’t pack but Peter had been the Alpha who had bitten Scott so something still had to be there even after all this time. Sometimes Scott could feel a pull towards Peter but ignored it because he didn’t want to give in. He couldn’t just allow himself to let Peter into his life, the man had done too much but yet Scott still found himself giving Peter help. Stiles had been right when he said Scott was a bleeding heart.

 

Sliding onto the bed gently, Scott made sure not to disturb Peter. He wanted him to get the rest that he deserved after going through hell at Eichen House. He knew how easily a sleep like this could be disturbed along with how hard it was to fall back asleep later on. Peter needed this rest and Scott wouldn’t take that from him now. He laid on his side, facing away from the other werewolf in the bed because Scott didn’t want to study Peter’s face. He just wanted to drop and not think or feel for a few hours. The irony of just waking up only to go back to sleep wasn’t lost on Scott but he couldn’t care. It was a struggle just to wake up from the little sleep he got. The temptation of just wasting away was a sweet song that he ignored daily.

 

A few moments Scott was startled when he felt Peter moving but he laid still just to see what the other would do. Scott flinched in surprise when Peter had sidled up behind him and spooned him. It was like he had sensed Scott’s distress and wanted to provide some form of comfort. Scott was confused when a pale arm draped itself over his stomach. Scott’s body was tense until Peter nuzzled at his shoulder as if to say ‘I’m here. You don’t have to be strong.’ It was such a pack gesture that Scott couldn’t help himself as the tension just drained away. He had missed the affection of his pack and having Peter demonstrating such a simple gesture had him dozing off again.

 

When Scott woke up the next time Peter was hovering over him with his head resting on his hand. He was studying Scott like he couldn’t quite believe he was there and was trying to work out exactly why they were in bed together. Scott groaned and closed his eyes because he really didn’t want to deal with a coherent Peter right now. He wanted to drug Peter up again so he wouldn’t have to go through the awkward conversation that would be coming. The last thing Scott wanted to do was explain that he had lost his pack somehow and couldn’t get them back. He knew Peter would laugh at him and probably walk away since he was technically free now.

 

“I’m wondering, Scott, just how I managed to end up in your bed without my knowledge.” Peter fucking purred. “Of course this doesn’t exactly look like your bed. Did you somehow slip me wolfsbane to bring me here? Did you want a little fun?”

 

“I-what? No!” Scott protested loudly. He shot up from the bed, his face on fire. He knew he was blushing but it couldn’t be helped. What Peter had suggested didn’t sit right with him. All traces of the man he had pulled from Eichen House was gone and in his place was Peter pre-Eichen House. Scott wondered just what the hell happened.

 

“Really? What am I supposed to think when I’ve woken up in bed with you?” Peter’s dark blue eyes were intense as they still studied Scott’s face. Scott wasn’t sure how he could just sit there and not say a word but he was mesmerized by how well put together Peter was. He could remember just out of it the man was last night and to have the confident and conniving Peter back so soon was disconcerting.

 

“I took you from Eichen House, you were barely walking last night and you were so out of it.” Scott started. He frowned when he noticed Peter didn’t carry the weight he had last night either. Something was wrong and Scott feel his wolf stalking in the back of his mind.

 

“Eichen House? I was just admitted and you spring me the same night. Something horrible must have happened for you to be so desperate, Scott.” Peter’s grinned promised to eat Scott the moment he turned back.

 

“You were there for six months, Peter.” Scott’s frown deepened as he furrowed his brow. This wasn’t sitting right with him since it seemed Peter had lost memories. If this was the case then someone had messed with Peter’s head and the Beta wouldn’t like that at all.

 

“Six months? Nonsense, Scott.” Peter’s eyes narrowed in on Scott like he believed Scott was capable of lying.  

 

“It’s the truth, Peter.” Scott stated simply. He knew Peter would question him about the time spent in Eichen House but Scott didn’t know anything of it. He had pretty much forgot that Peter existed after he had been locked up.

 

“You’ve become a good liar.” Peter observed, still hovering over Scott.

 

“Look, I have tea in the kitchen and enough food to make up breakfast. I can explain everything while we eat.” Scott rubbed his forehead with his hand because he was already done with this shit. He wanted to drop Peter back off at Eichen House and find his pack on his own. He didn’t even know if he could survive the search with Peter.

 

“Very well.” Peter said softly and then rolled off the bed. “I do find myself needing some clothes.”

 

Scott didn’t say anything as he moved from the bed and pulled some sweats out of the dresser nearest to him. They probably wouldn’t fit Peter well but they were the best thing for right now until they go out shopping. Peter made a face when Scott handed them off but he didn’t say anything when he looked to the side and saw the clothes he had came to the cabin in. Scott couldn’t read Peter’s expression at all but he also wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

 

They both went to the kitchen silently and Scott started up breakfast as Peter watched from the table. He was used to making his own food since he was twelve and Stiles started to sneak over more frequently. He bustled around the small kitchen trying to keep his mind focused because was no more than two feet from him and wanted to kill him. Scott had no illusions about the fact Peter seemed to resent him. In all their interactions together, the man had never been a comfort.  

 

“My pack started to go missing about a month ago. At first, Kira was taken. She’d been missing for hours before we even realized she’d been gone. Her and Malia were going to go on a date and when she didn’t show up, we went looking for her.” Scott started as he began to cook pancakes. He tried to keep his voice steady but it was hard when he was telling the story out loud.

 

“There was no trace of her anywhere. It was like Kira had vanished off the face of the planet. I couldn’t even track her scent and neither could Malia. We searched for a week before Lydia was taken next. After that, everyone was snatched away from me. Malia had been the last to go. I had turned my back for one second and she was gone. Whoever did this also took my mom, Deaton, and Stiles’ dad.” Scott tried to keep the distress from his voice but he couldn’t. His pack was gone and the only thing he had to comfort him were their clothes and even then, their scent was starting to fade.

“And you have no clue who did this?” Peter asked. Scott kept his back to the other werewolf and gripped the edge of the counter with clawed hands. He could only nod his head because right now he couldn’t trust his voice.

 

“I had to pull you from Eichen House. I wasn’t even sure if you were still there. I tried calling Derek but he won’t answer his phone. So either he’s ignoring me or whomever took my pack got him as well. I need help, Peter. I need these people to bleed for taking my pack from me.” Scott’s tone had taken on a dangerous edge, one that had never been there before. It had promised a great deal of pain before death. He could feel the shift coming on but forced it to stop because he didn’t want to lose it right now in front of Peter.

 

“So we are all that’s left?” Peter inquired, his face drawn into a tight pinch. The frown that marred his lips wasn’t one of dismay but one that frequented Peter’s lips when he was plotting.

 

“Pretty much. We never had much of a chance on finding out who did this. We weren’t even close when Stiles was taken.” Scott ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “You’re my last hope.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Stiles would have loved to have been here for that Star Wars reference.” Peter smirked.

 

Scott’s lips twitched a little. “I may have watched it without him and started at Episode One.”

 

“It’ll be our secret.” Peter promised.

 

“I need your help, Peter. Not want but need. In exchange for your help, you won’t have to go back to Eichen House. I just...” Scott started to tremble and he felt the shift coming on again. He couldn’t stop it as he heard Peter shuffle behind him. Large hands were placed over his own. Peter’s breath was steady in his head and Scott found himself matching the other werewolf’s breathing.

 

“You’ll have my help, Scott. They have my daughter and I will not allow that to go unpunished.” Peter’s breath was hot on his ear and Scott fought his physical reaction. Peter was a werewolf and would be able to sense any arousal.

 

“We’ll have to go out and get you clothes. I haven’t been going to town much because I’m not sure when they’ll come for me or if they even will. You’re the only move I have left and I waited too long. I feel like if I had went for you sooner, I could have found them by now.” Scott closed his eyes as he felt the need to hug Peter but backed away. There was no way he could ever want to seek comfort from someone who wanted to kill him for power.

 

Peter didn’t mention anything about Scott’s retreat, instead he just agreed to Scott’s plan and helped him get breakfast on plates. Scott still didn’t feel any better even with Peter on his side. He knew what pack had meant to the older werewolf and family. There was a possibility two of his family members were in danger and Scott could see the drive in Peter’s blue eyes. He didn’t need to vocalize the fact that he was onboard with Scott and willing to help him. His face said it all. He wanted to bring Malia back and he would do whatever was necessary, which included not killing Scott. At least he had an ally now, someone who could help him find his pack. For the first time since his pack went missing, Scott allowed himself to hope. Peter had resources he couldn’t imagine and would hopefully get the help he needed. They finished breakfast in silence before heading out to get more supplies.

  
  


          ~*~  

 

Malia’s apartment had been mostly untouched since Scott had last been there. Everything was right where she had left it including Kira’s clothes, which were on the floor. Scott didn’t like being in her place but Peter had wanted to check it out and Scott had no choice but to go along with it. He hadn’t started regretting breaking Peter out of Eichen House. Scott had thought things would have been awkward between them, but so far the only hardship had been Peter’s wit. It was as sharp as Scott had remembered and more than once Scott found himself smiling. It was easy to fall into conversation with Peter. Scott had been afraid that he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with Peter when they spoke but it seemed that he had an easy time of it.

 

Peter was now walking around the apartment, sniffing the air and just taking in where his daughter lived. Scott could see that Peter wanted to linger here but with the pack missing and their lives possibly in danger, he couldn’t. He’d missed the first seventeen years of her life and he’d miss the last six months. It was too much time and nothing would ever bring that back. Scott felt a small wave of sadness wash over him because right now Peter was unguarded and the heartbreak on his face was enough to make Scott look away uncomfortably. He didn’t feel right watching Peter; in fact, he felt he was intruding on Peter’s time here. He went to leave the apartment because he felt that Peter should be doing this alone but the small ‘don’t’ that left Peter’s lips kept him there.

 

“Did you open your senses when you first noticed that Malia was missing?” Peter asked as they moved through the living room and to the hallway where Malia had been taken. Scott had stood there for hours with his senses open like Derek had taught him. He hadn’t tracked or sensed anything out of the norm. Scott had hated the feeling of failing after he couldn’t track his packmate. The heavy weight of failure had rested on his shoulders and he’d slept at Malia’s for a night before renting the cabin.

 

“I couldn’t sense a damn thing. There was nothing out of place either. Like I said, I was there and turned my back. She was gone within a half second.” Scott tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but it was impossible. He was responsible for his pack and now they were gone. He’d had fail them and now he couldn’t even find them.

 

“I can smell something, you would have missed it because I doubt that you would have recognized it. If you have had bailed me sooner, it would be stronger.” Peter frowned and glanced down at the floor. He was searching for more evidence of what could have taken Malia. Scott just watched as Peter walked over the floorboards. Scott himself had been over the apartment a thousand times but a new pair of fresh eyes could prove useful.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m regretting it too.” Scott sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“What’s this?” Peter’s question caught Scott’s attention and he looked down to where Peter was staring. Almost melting into the brown of the boards was a butterfly drawn in blood. It had to have been Malia and this was a clue. Scott felt relief flood him instantly because they at least had something to go on even if it was a butterfly and not the least bit helpful.

 

“Well, it’s a butterfly,” Scott stated the obvious with a roll of his eyes. It was enough to make Peter snort but Scott couldn’t tell if it was amusement or if he was holding back a comment.

 

“It’s something. Malia had enough to put a little detailing on it  though it’s fading.” Peter held his hand expectantly and Scott forked over his cellphone. Scott watched as Peter took some pictures of the butterfly. The expression of concentration had Scott second guessing his first opinion of Peter. This was a side he hadn’t been privy to in the beginning and he knew it would have made a difference if Peter had shown him this side.

 

“We have what we need. Should we head out?” Scott asked as Peter stood back up. He could tell that Peter wanted to linger a bit longer and look at Malia’s things but they didn’t know if it was safe.

 

“It’s best if we leave.” Peter’s voice was raspy, as if he didn’t want to utter the words. Scott could offer a shaky smile as they left. He locked the door behind them because everyone in the pack had keys to the other’s homes. It was something Scott had insisted on in case of an emergency; he just hated that it came handy in this situation.

 

The space before Scott was large, expanding wide to the sides and stretching to the back. The walls from top to bottom were filled with tomes and books. It was a lot to take because there was so much. Scott didn’t even begin to guess just how much was there. Stiles would have a field day in this library; though Scott was secretly was calling it a bunker. The binges of Supernatural did nothing but create references that were between Scott and Stiles. He knew Stiles would appreciate the jokes and Scott only smiled sadly.

 

“This is impressive. Does Derek know?” Scott asked as he roamed his fingers over a few spines of books within his reach. He touched them as though they were something precious and breakable.

 

“No. I’d like to keep it that way too. This library is for an Alpha’s eyes only. Talia would come here when she needed an answer. Of course I shouldn’t have been with her but that was unavoidable.” Peter’s smile was a fond one as he glanced down the walls. Scott knew that whatever Peter was remembering was something he was fond of. It made him look away for a moment because he was sure Peter wouldn’t want him intruding like that.

 

“I won’t tell Derek.” Scott promised. He realized with a start that he meant what he had said. Peter heard the sincerity in his tone but didn’t say anything about it. That had Scott realizing that maybe the man wasn’t as bad as he had once believed. It was a little unnerving and Scott felt like he needed to take a step back and figure out just how this became his life.

 

“The hard part will be narrowing down the butterfly. Thankfully Talia and I separated the library by creature and not by myth. It’s easier to narrow it that way since most creatures are represented by an animal.” Peter explained as he sat down at a table. They would probably not start the research tonight since it was late already and Scott found himself okay with that.

 

He had a lead and even though it wasn’t much it was enough to keep him going. He could step back and look at this at a different angle. Scott felt that small sliver of hope begin to grow just a little. With Peter involved he knew he'd find his pack before it was too late.

 

"Were you and your friends going to leave me to rot in Eichen House?" There was no malice in Peter's tone, just a curiosity that needed to be sated.

 

"Pretty much. You did try to kill me and Liam, my Beta." Scott felt no need to beat around the bush.  He was honestly tired of the bullshit and wanted to be straight up with Peter.

 

"Ah, so you don't feel the need to butter me up." Peter's smile could be mistaken for a proud one.

 

"If there was one good thing I learned about you, it was that pack means a lot to you. And Malia and Derek are your pack. You have the urge to find them at all cost because you remember being an Alpha." Scott said softly. "You don't want to admit it now but I remember your call still. Some nights it still haunts me because of how sad and lonely you sounded."

 

"Pack is everything to a wolf. They're more than family and blood." Peter wouldn't look at Scott.  His gaze only focused on the table in front from him. A nerve had been hit and Scott wanted to take his words back.

 

“I understand that now,” Scott whispered softly. There were no windows to look out of and he found himself wrapping his arms around his middle. “I didn’t back then because I was a scared kid who didn’t know shit. I rejected you when I should have accepted you even though you were murdering people. I have my own Beta now and I know I would lose my God damn mind if he were to reject me. In fact, he almost did.”

 

“Losing a Beta is never an easy thing.” Peter’s smile was wry, as if the years had finally caught up with him and he was tired of it all. Scott wanted to believe that Peter wasn’t that bad of a man and that he wouldn’t screw Scott over the first chance he got.

 

“I only wanted to rebuild pack, purely for selfish reasons, I assure you. I haven’t changed that much.” Peter’s smile melted into a cocky grin that Scott was used to. “I’m more stable with a pack. It’s hard to explain to someone who isn’t a born wolf but from the way you’re attempting to track your pack, you understand.”

“It’s like a hole has been ripped into my heart. I can’t sleep without their scent and I keep thinking they’re right there within reach. But they’re not and I get so frustrated. I feel like...” Scott felt as though he couldn’t find the words he wanted and trailed off.

 

“Running under the moon because that’s the only comfort you’ll ever get?” Peter finished Scott’s sentence for him. It was startling for Scott for Peter to get what he’d been feeling into words. He didn’t even bother to hide his reaction as his head snapped so he could stare at Peter.

 

“How?”

 

“I’ve done it, Scott. I may not remember those nights, but running under the moon never leaves you.” Peter stated with a fond smile twitching at his lips. “My wolf was not aware that I’d lost my pack and the only comfort I had was the moon. The night I bit you, I felt a kindred spirit. You remind me of when I was young, loyal and doing what I could to protect those I loved.”

 

“You really don’t seem like a bad guy.” Scott laughed sheepishly. The last year just seemed ridiculous now that he’d actually had spoken to Peter. Things could have been a lot different if Scott hadn’t rejected Peter at first. He probably could have avoided the whole Kanima thing if he’d had only reached out for Peter.

 

Those ‘what ifs’ belonged in the past because Scott needed to fight for his future. He needed to fight for his pack and get his head out of his ass. This easy truce between him and Peter could prove to be dangerous to Scott and his heart. Stiles always said he fell for people he couldn’t have, although Allison had been the exception to the rule. She’d been the first girl he’d had ever dated. She had been so out of his league but she had went out with him anyways despite Lydia’s sabotage back then.

 

“We become who we are through trials and tribulation, Scott. We forge ourselves through tasks and tragedy and we shouldn’t be defined by our actions but our motivations.” Peter’s voice was soft as he moved from the table to run his fingers through Scott’s hair. It wasn’t as curly anymore since Scott kept it shorter.

 

There was a small spark that started at Scott’s head and ran down his back. It settled into his skin and bones. It stayed there, humming under his skin and if Peter had the same reaction, he didn’t show it. He just hummed like he’d found something interesting and backed off. Scott didn’t question it but followed Peter as he walked out of the bunker. Scott followed Peter and watched as he locked it back up. When they had first entered, Peter had shown Scott how to open the library just in case Peter was taken too. There was the off chance he wouldn’t but it was better to be safe than sorry. Scott didn’t want to conduct any sort of research by himself because he was sure that he would get everything wrong. Peter had been surprisingly supportive even if he wasn’t vocal about it.

 

“I wish I knew what happened to you in Eichen House. When I brought you back to the cabin, you weren’t yourself. And you don’t remember anything which has me alarmed.” Scott slid into the car with Peter right behind him. It was a legitimate concern because there were all sorts of supernatural creatures housed there. If Peter was given a roommate and there was nothing suppressing its power, it was hard to tell what happened. Scott knew Peter wanted the answer about his memories. The fact that some had been taken from him a second time was probably grating against his sense of control. Peter was always collected and in control and to have that taken away was like ripping part of himself away.

 

“We’ll concentrate on that once we get to it. Right now, ou-your pack is more important. My memories can wait whereas their lives can’t.” That was probably the most unselfish thing Peter Hale had ever said to Scott and he committed it to memory. Scott didn’t want to forget this Peter once the pack was safe and Peter was back to his scheming. Actually, Scott would take Peter’s scheming over a new enemy he didn’t know anything about.

 

“It can be your pack too, Peter.” Scott whispered, afraid of saying it too loud. He felt his chest tighten because he knew he didn’t talk it over with his pack. They had a rule of speaking with everyone before letting someone into their pack and inviting Peter definitely would ruffle some fur.

 

“I’m sure that make some people uncomfortable. I’ll be honored.” Peter chuckled. It wasn’t a comforting sound and judging by the tone, Peter was going to torture some of Scott’s pack. Hopefully no one would be killed.

 

“Just lay off until they have their heart attacks and stay away from Stiles. I’m sure he’ll try to kill you.” Scott replied as he took a sidelong glance at Peter.

 

“He’s a resourceful and resilient one,” Peter stated fondly. Scott felt a small spike of jealousy at the tone. He clamped down on it because he couldn’t be jealous of Stiles because that was petty. Scott had to rein in his own emotions if he didn’t want Peter to catch wind of his emotions. But it was futile because Peter had been a werewolf since birth. His inclination for these sort of things was spectacular.

 

“He’s always been that way.” Scott hummed in replied. He didn’t want to come across as bitchy and just tamped down on his feelings.

 

“He would have made a wonderful wolf. But then again, he could have succeeded even more as  a fox.” Peter wasn’t even looking at Scott. He was gazing out of the car window, watching the city roll away. The vehicle fell into an uncomfortable silence and Scott tried not to let that bother him. Scott wanted to break it and try to speak to Peter more. The conversation in the library had opened his eyes and he just wanted to see more of that Peter. It was more than likely that he wouldn’t get a glimpse of him anymore and the thought saddened him.

 

Later that night, when supper had been made and the clothes washed, Scott laid on the couch. Peter had offered the bed again but he couldn’t take it up. Scott didn’t know if he could stand to be closer to Peter. He needed to distance himself from Peter for a bit to get his head straight. It was disconcerting on how Peter had been with him for only a day and a few hours and he was getting under Scott’s skin. It was too fast but then again, that had never stopped Scott. He was someone who fell fast and hard. He covered his face with his arm and groaned softly. He wanted to step back and just save his pack. But as always, Scott’s heart had to jump into things and complicate his life. He just wanted to live through this and let Peter go his own way. It was obvious that Peter wouldn’t even consider dating him. Scott wouldn’t be surprised if the man was asexual.

 

It was just another point in a long list. Scott had long since given up since his failed relationship with Kira. There was no one he had made a connection to and with Peter being the first in a long time, he didn’t want to push his luck. Peter had barely tolerated Scott in the past and the last thing he wanted was to get on the other’s nerves. Scott felt he was already stuck in a conundrum and they hadn’t gotten anywhere yet. He had been looking forward to getting more sleep but it was impossible when his mind wouldn’t shut up about Peter. He had tossed and turned the first fifteen minutes he had went to bed. He couldn’t comfortable and decided to just lay on his back.

 

Scott had felt he was in limbo. There was no going to sleep and no reason for him to be awake. He just floated and tried to keep his mind off all the stress in his life but as usual, he couldn’t. Scott’s mind had a way of working in overdrive to the point where he would lose sleep and would irritate himself to the point where he had to run. It was a something he was considering tonight because despite his best efforts at trying to rest, it just wasn’t happening. Turning to the side wasn’t going to help much but Scott did it anyway just as a terrified scream came from the room.

 

In a flash he was to his feet. Whatever had Peter screaming couldn’t be good so Scott barged his way into the room, wolfed out in case he needed to fight. He might not be as skilled as Peter yet, but Scott would do his damnedest. When he entered the room, there was no intruder, only the scent of fear that came from a tossing Peter on the bed. Scott realized that Peter wasn’t awake and he was having a night terror. Stiles used to have them after his mother had passed away and Scott knew what he had to do.

 

He climbed onto the bed carefully and pushed his head against Peter’s shoulder. His scent seemed to have calmed Peter enough to settle a little. It was enough for Scott to get comfortable against Peter’s side and flood him with his scent. It seemed to work magic as Peter stilled and seemed to have fallen into a more calm sleep. Scott sighed and just laid there as Peter fell back asleep. Scott had done his job and needed to move on but Peter was warm and he was comfortable again. He couldn’t linger and found the strength to pull away from Peter.

 

“Don’t go, Scott.” Peter’s voice was deep and rough from sleep. It made him stop and stay where he was until Peter pulled him down against his chest. And then he nuzzled, fucking nuzzled, Scott’s head as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Scott knew that was the moment he fell for Peter. The world slowed down around him and all he could breathe in was Peter’s scent. He couldn’t believe that Peter had pulled him close. The rhythm of Peter’s heart was steady in his ear and Scott wanted to listen to it for the rest of his life. Peter kept rubbing his chin against Scott’s head, scenting him. It was the first time anyone had ever done this to Scott and he was perplexed as to why Peter would do it this soon. Peter was pack and Scott had been sure that Peter wouldn’t have needed reassurance. Scott just allowed Peter to do whatever he wanted. He was grounded for the moment. His head wasn’t trying to tear itself apart by going into a million directions. Scott curled his fingers on Peter’s chest as he nuzzled into it. The action was so automatic that Scott hadn’t even noticed he’d done it before falling asleep.

 

Peter’s absence from the bed when Scott woke was noticeable. He tried to not let panic and disappointment flood him as he realized that Peter hadn’t been taken but was in another room. It was stupid of him to think that Peter would actually be there when he woke. He must have still been upset because Peter barged into the room and took Scott’s face between his hands. There was concern and worry pouring off the man’s scent and Scott blinked in surprise. He just held Peter’s gaze as a thumb swiped over his cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, his tone soft as he kept rubbing his thumb.

 

“You weren’t here.” Scott simply stated, leaning into Peter’s hand. He closed his eyes, trying to hide his shame at being so weak.

 

Scott’s words had him realizing just what he had said and he jerked away. Peter mirrored his movement once he sensed Scott’s emotions at the moment. He was a mess and there was nothing that could make this better or to take the moment away if Scott didn’t want to remember it. This was the probably the closest he would ever get to Peter and it wasn’t even a conscious action. Scott was convinced that Peter was only doing the natural thing in comforting his packmate. The way he had burst into the room was similar to how Peter went to Derek’s aid when he needed it. There was no room in Peter Hale’s heart for Scott.

 

He watched as Peter retreated from the room. Scott cried in frustration and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. He was so fucking stupid thinking that for an actual second that Peter cared that deeply for him. Scott was only a means to an end even if Peter was being friendly. He was repeating ‘fuck’ in his head and didn’t know what to do about this. He could ignore it and pretend that the moment had never happened. It was probably the best bet Scott had. Peter wasn’t one to talk about how he felt and Scott was sure the man had a list a mile long of how he hated Scott.

 

Scott pulled himself together and was able to shower at least and get moving. They had a shit ton of research to do. Scott hated researching because he was horrible at it. He didn’t have the intuitiveness that Stiles did and couldn’t connect the dots. The library was intimidating but the amount of information that it contained on butterflies was worse. Scott had wanted to bolt when he had seen the amount of information that had been piled on the table. Peter only shot him a look and Scott down to work.

 

It was nerve wracking to try and read through the information. There was so much that Scott didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t find anything that connected a butterfly to kidnapping and knew Peter was having the same problem. He knew they’d spent hours already digging through all the books with nothing to gain. Scott felt they were like at a dead end and his stomach was reminding him that they needed to eat. He hadn’t liked the silence coming from Peter but any attempt to make small talk had been squashed with a glare from Peter. Scott didn’t realize how much noise his pack made and how useless he was without it. He missed Stiles yammering and annoying Liam to the point where the younger boy would shut him up with a kiss or how Kira would get excited about something and have to show Malia.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore and slid the chair away from the table. He left the book open as Peter glanced up at him. “We need to go and eat. We can come back tomorrow and look through everything again. It’s not like it’s going anywhere and no one has died yet.”

 

“Very well,” was all Peter said before they left. Scott had no trouble pulling over at a diner on the way back to the cabin. He didn’t feel like cooking tonight and it was nice to not to have to do it. He felt like ordering everything on the menu but restrained himself to just a burger and fries. Peter, of course, had ordered some salad that Scott wouldn’t even dare to touch.

 

Dinner was just as silent as the library. Scott was unnerved by it and just wanted to melt into his seat. He seemed to want to do that too much lately but Scott didn’t really know what else he could do. He didn’t know if he could take this much longer and knew he’d crack sooner or later. If his silence was bothering Peter, the other wolf didn’t say anything. Dinner was a fast affair, they ate, paid and left. Scott found himself passing the rest of the night in a haze. He didn’t register anything that he was doing as he just went through the motions of getting ready for bed. It was another night on the couch for Scott.

 

When he woke in early morning, Scott found himself in bed with Peter. The Beta’s arms were wrapped firmly around Scott so he couldn’t move. Scott knew what brought him into the room last night. Peter had another night terror and Scott had been drawn to him. Scott gently untangled himself from Peter and watched as the other huffed. He searched for Scott, frowning in his sleep when he couldn’t find him. Scott knew it was for the best if he left now because Peter didn’t want any complications. He trailed a finger down Peter’s face before retreating back to the couch.

 

The next few days were filled with music in the library. It seemed that Peter had sensed how uncomfortable Scott had been in the silence when they’d been researching. Scott wanted to be excited that Peter had started to play the little record player they’d found just to have some noise but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was just a ploy so Scott would work just as hard as Peter. It wasn’t that Scott would slack off but he didn’t have inspiration either. He had combed through the books in silence without even glancing at Peter. It was hard, the urge was there itching under his skin but he ignored it.

 

Scott felt like a child next to Peter. He’d been an Alpha and it seemed Peter had done the job better than him. If Peter had been around when the pack went missing, they’d have probably found them by now. Depression was something Scott wasn’t familiar with and it seemed his mood had spread to Peter. They didn’t speak that often and when they did it was to bounce ideas off each other. The familiarity that had been building between them had just dilapidated with that morning. Scott buried his face in his hands and sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere today and he’d been through about twenty books. It seemed Peter was in the same boat as well and they should probably just give up tonight. They had at least gotten rid of a lot of possibilities of what they were dealing with. There was still a stack of books a foot high and Scott wanted to get through it tonight but there was no way since it was already ten. He wanted to collapse and just sleep for the next twenty four hours.

 

The books were left again in a pile as Scott stood. He stood tall and stretched; bones popping in his back. Peter let out a small sigh as though he didn’t want to pull away from the research he’d been looking at. The books were left where they lay and Scott drove him in silence. They had taken a cooler full of sandwiches to the library so they wouldn’t be squandering money at the local diner.

 

When they got home, Scott allowed Peter to take the shower first. He puttered around in the kitchen and cleaned up a little because it was a mess from earlier that day. Scott wished they would find the pack soon because he felt he was breaking under the pressure and there was no way out. He couldn’t keep living in a cabin but he also didn’t have the option of returning home either. For all he knew, he could be snatched by the creature and Peter would be alone. It was disconcerting that his first thought was about Peter but Scott certainly couldn’t help that. The werewolf needed help and Scott sneaking in bed with him was definitely helping somewhat.

 

Scott heard the shower shut off and decided that it was his turn. He was thinking of the possibility of a bath to just relax in a tub and let his worries out. It was a secret guilty pleasure of Scott’s and even though Peter would probably find out, Scott didn’t care. He would have a bath and veg out like he would have if he had been back home. He grabbed his clothes and was on his way to the bathroom when Peter stepped out of the room in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips and water slowly cascading down his chest. Scott couldn’t think for a moment because he was gobsmacked.

 

“Peter...what...Peter...” Scott tried to talk, he knew words. He was just having a hard time connecting them to each as Peter smirked down at him. That was when Scott knew Peter had walked out of the bathroom like that on purpose. Scott didn’t know what had changed but Peter was in his space, the heat pouring off his body.

 

“Scott, I’m sure you’ll find words soon.” Peter purred, fucking purred, at Scott. “Surely I didn’t break that teenage brain of yours.”  
  


Scott spluttered and ducked by Peter because he just couldn’t handle the man at that moment. His face was probably red at the flirting, if it had been flirting and thank God he’d been wearing baggy shorts because he was sure he was sporting an erection just from Peter’s voice alone. He slammed the door behind and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. Peter had looked damned good and Scott tried to get a grip on his hormones. He couldn’t though, his erection wouldn’t go down.

 

His bath would have to wait for another time because Scott needed to get off. The sexual frustration that had been building needed to be released and if he didn’t do it soon, Scott would go stir crazy. He threw his clothes down and started to strip. He turned the water on and stepped under it, not waiting on it to warm up. Scott wasted no time in taking his cock in hand and stroking it. He didn’t need to conjure up a fantasy because apparently almost naked and wet was enough for him to come with a strangled cry only a few minutes later. He knew Peter probably heard him but Scott was too chill to care right now. He cleaned his hand, stomach, and cock off and enjoyed the rest of his shower.

 

Scott dried off and headed to the kitchen. He’d taken a liking to tea since Peter started staying at the cabin. There was a cup of tea sitting on the table for Scott like it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn’t say anything as he sat down and took a drink. The warm liquid kept Scott relaxed.

 

“So, Scott, carrying a torch are we?” Peter smirked over the rim of his mug at Scott.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but maybe I am.” Scott huffed as he sunk down in his seat. He didn’t want to speak to Peter about this but the man never failed to rile him up in some way.

 

“Well, that’s reassuring. I take it you’re also enjoying crawling into my bed at night,” Peter’s tone was smooth, light even as he watched Scott with bright eyes.

 

“I can’t help it that you don’t want to spoon me at night and I’m sure your hand landed on my junk more than once.” Scott felt the tension from the last few days leave his body as he bantered with Peter. It was a familiar routine that he needed.

 

“Ah, but I don’t see it that way. You snuggle up to my chest like a puppy and I can’t spoon you properly. You’re just screwing yourself out of what you want.” Peter’s smile was wicked and Scott felt desire pooling in his stomach again.

 

“So you’re saying that I should just roll over for you?” Scott lowered his eyes and looked up at Peter through his lashes. He made sure that his Adam’s apple bobbed with the drink of tea he took. If it unsettled Peter, the man didn’t really show it.

 

“Mmm, no. You’d fight, Scott. It’s in your nature but in the end you’d submit to me.” Peter’s smile promised wicked pleasure and Scott just whimpered at it. He couldn’t control his body’s reaction.

 

“I’m biting off more than I can chew,” Scott huffed.

 

“Scott, please, you and I both know that it’s swallowing that counts.” Peter’s eyes danced as they watched Scott turn fifty shades of red and groan. He dropped his head to the table because Scott didn’t have a sharp wit like Stiles and there was no way he could answer that.

 

“You are really too adorable. I can see why I would bite you back then-Scott!” Peter was kicking his chair and going after Scott.

 

There were butterflies every and Scott could barely make out Peter in front of him. They were surrounding him and Scott was sure that within their wings he could see a face but he couldn’t be sure. He tried to bat them away but it seemed that his hand went right through them. He tried calling for Peter but his voice wouldn’t cooperate, it was like it had been stolen from him. Scott was scared again and he didn’t like how the feeling enveloped him. He could feel the world shifting around him and Peter was starting to disappear. Scott could see Peter’s arm shoot through the butterflies and grab hold of him and pull him out.

 

Scott grunted as the wings dug into his skin and Peter pulled him out. He was pulled against Peter as the werewolf growled at the butterflies. It seemed to scared them off as they disappeared. Scott sagged against Peter, whimpering as Peter’s hands touched his wounds. They burned like fire and Scott tried to tell Peter but his voice wasn’t working.

 

“I’ve got you, Scott.” Peter whispered into the younger wolf’s ear and picked him up easily. Scott was taken to the one bedroom and laid gently down on the bed. Peter took his shirt off and frowned when he saw Scott’s wounds. He set about cleaning them the best he could with Scott whimpering every so often. He tried to stay focused on Peter’s voice and how gentle it was. Peter’s tone was the only thing keeping him conscious as he was worked on. He tried to reach out for the other wolf but Peter only pushed his hand down and told him to rest.

 

It was hard to stay awake when Peter was bustling around him and offering such a calm presence. He wanted to stay awake and talk to Peter. He needed to tell him what he had seen inside the flurry of butterflies. Peter had only shushed Scott and continued to work on him until Scott drifted to sleep finally when Peter was done and the man curled around him.

 

The world seemed different when Scott woke early the next morning. Peter’s familiar warmth wasn’t surrounding him and Scott frowned as he tried to sit up. He still hurt and his stomach throbbed with a dull pain that did nothing to make him feel better. Scott opened his sense but couldn’t detect Peter anywhere in the cabin. He looked down at the pillow when his hand brushed against a note.

 

‘Gone, don’t know when I’ll be back. Don’t die,’ read the note. Scott huffed in anger but he couldn’t do much else. He was beyond angry that Peter would leave such a note and abandon Scott. It wasn’t like he was surprised but there was also no promise that Peter would be back. Scott was able to drag himself out of bed and out to the couch. He didn’t know how long Peter was gone but he couldn’t lay in bed. There was at least a book on the stand near the couch and he could have some semblance of entertainment.

 

Scott waddled to the couch, clutching his side in pain but making it all the same. He got to play the waiting game for Peter and tried to get himself as comfortable as possible. At least the couch was comfortable and wasn’t like the one his mom had for the first ten years of his life. That couch had been the devil and Scott had been glad when Melissa finally had it hauled away. Stiles had even joined Scott in his celebration and they had a gaming marathon much to Melissa’s chagrin.

 

It was later in the afternoon and ten chapters later that Scott heard the rumble of his mother’s car. He put his book away and crossed his arms. He put on his angriest glare when Peter walked in through the front door and to the living room. He had several books in his hands and his expression was one of relief as he saw with his own eyes that Scott was alive.

 

Peter dropped the books gently on the table and leaned over Scott. His blue eyes were burning bright with an emotion that Scott couldn’t name. He went to open his mouth, to yell at Peter, but was cut off when warm lips attached to his own. Scott tried to push Peter away but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate and only ended up pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, as if Scott would break if Peter would add anymore pressure. When Peter pulled, Scott blinked up at him.

 

“Hey, cutie.” Peter purred as he winked at Scott.

 

He tried to reply but Scott blinked several times because he couldn’t believe that Peter had just kissed him. He wanted to believe that Peter had kissed with sincerity but Scott realized that this was Peter and that the man would never kiss him without wanting in return.

 

“What do you want, Peter?” Scott asked tiredly. He wanted to close his eyes and just sleep. He wanted to ignore the kiss and pretend like it had never happened. Scott just ended up watching Peter’s reaction.

 

“You,” Peter said with a frown. It was evident he had sensed Scott’s discomfort and so he moved a hand to brush dark hair out of Scott’s face. It was a tender touch that had Scott’s nerve endings on fire and leaning into it.

 

“But what do you want from me?” Scott barely kept lid on his emotions and was able to keep his voice somewhat even.

 

“Your heart,” Peter smiled.

 

“You mean bloody in your hand?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow up at Peter.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and Scott was about to move but another kiss kept him in place. Scott startled in surprise but leaned into the kiss because he couldn’t resist. He groaned as Peter licked into his mouth. Scott couldn’t help but fall into Peter’s spell. Whatever Peter wanted to do him, Scott would allow it. Peter pulled away, rested his forehead against Scott’s. He sought out Scott’s hand and linked their fingers together.

 

“Like this. I want a relationship, Scott.” Peter pressed a kiss to Scott’s nose as he moved away. He grabbed two books and plopped himself down on the couch and pulled Scott into his lap so that they were chest to back. Peter slid an arm around Scott’s waist.

 

“That’s...okay.” Scott sighed and leaned back into Peter. He didn’t know if Peter was being sincere or actually wanted a relationship with him, but he would take this.

 

“Not very enthusiastic are you?” Peter teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Scott’s head. “You may not find me sincere, Scott, but I will spend my time convincing you this is what I want.”

 

“You’re going soft.” Scott grunted with a grin. He settled more into Peter’s body and sighed softly in content. He had Peter’s scent surrounding him and he was in heaven.

 

“Only for you. Now get to reading. The poison in your system will be out soon enough.” Peter said, opening the book in his hand and starting to read. He started to rub his hand absently over Scott’s stomach, settling them into a routine.

 

Scott read through the book, trying to process the information in front of his eyes. He didn’t know what mariposa’s had to do with anything, but their picture a few pages in looked like the cyclone of butterflies he had encountered earlier. Moura encantada was what Scott read in the book. He frowned with his eyebrows pushed together. He was fascinated by the lore but none of it told him why something like would take his pack. He read on and the more Scott read, the more he didn’t like it.

 

“This...will they be fine?” Scott whispered as he closed his book. Peter still had his book open in one hand but looked down at Scott.

 

“They’ll be fine, Scott. I know Marissa and she’s a kind soul. She’s a half-kelpie so right now she’s warring with herself. I didn’t want to believe it but the poison that should have killed you, is only causing you pain. That was my first clue.” Peter closed the book with his hand and set it on the back of the couch.

 

“She won’t harm them?” Scott sounded old and weathered.

 

“No, Scott. The kelpie in her may want to kill your pack and devour them, but Marissa won’t allow herself to do that. If we wait, she’ll bring them back. If she has Derek again, well, let’s just say this isn’t his first rodeo.” Peter laughed, the movement of his chest pushed against Scott.

 

“How pissed would Derek be if we left him with Marissa?” Scott asked with a wide grin. He still hadn’t forgiven Derek for a lot of things. Derek would always be a shadow in Scott’s life but he felt one day that maybe one he could forgive him completely. But Scott wanted a little fun first.

 

“Pretty pissed I do believe. I have to admit, we can leave them there and have the cabin to ourselves for a few more days.” Peter tempted Scott. It would be easy to say yes since Scott knew his pack was safe.

 

“You make it sound so good.” Scott hummed as he turned his head and nuzzled his nose into Peter’s chest. The man’s v-neck shirt gave him access to an expanse of skin and Scott deeply inhaled the other wolf’s scent.

 

“But you’re not going to leave them with Marissa.” Peter huffed, offended.

 

“And you wanted to be an Alpha.” Scott snorted playfully, his breath fanning out over Peter’s breath.

 

“I would have made a great Alpha, thank you. I would have been better than Derek. Recruiting angry teens, what was he thinking?” Peter tried to sound a little offended but he couldn’t help the small laugh that seeped through.

 

“Mmm hmmm, you bit me and I was a teen. So tell me why you were trying to talk me into leaving my pack with someone I don’t know?” Scott teased back.

 

“You weren’t angry.” Peter said as if he were stating the obvious. “Even in my rage clouded mind I knew what kind of soul you were, Scott. I knew you would make an excellent Beta. I never imagined that you would climb to the rank of Alpha.”

 

“Then why try to kill me?” Scott asked. There was no malice, just curiosity.

 

“Because I still wanted that power. Kate is still alive, Scott. You had the power I needed in order to kill her since as a Beta I have no power and I am an Omega. I do not have a pack to support me like you, Scott. You have no idea how lucky you are.  I am an avenger and I will stop at nothing.” Peter answered after several long moments of silence.

 

“But you were part of my pack. The whole time we were searching for answers, you were there right by Stiles looking up what we needed.” Scott said, turning his body so that he was straddling Peter’s waist.

 

“No, not like Malia or Liam, Scott.” Peter’s voice was tired, weighed down by years of guilt.

 

“To me you were, Peter.” Scott said firmly, fire burning brightly in his eyes as he lowered his head to capture a kiss from the other man. Scott ate at Peter’s lips, pouring everything he felt into that kiss. Peter wasn’t idle either as his hands slid around Scott’s back to slide down to his hips. Peter’s hands were large and warmth seeped in through Scott’s shorts.

 

“The things you do to me, Little Red. But we need to slow down, I did try to kill you recently.” Peter murmured against Scott’s lips. “I want you to be sure that this is what you want. Werewolves mate for life.”

 

“Mate? Life? You putting a ring on it?” Scott asked, blinking.

 

Peter barked out in laughter, the lines crinkling around his blue eyes. He pulled Scott down for another kiss as his hand threaded through Scott’s thick hair. “Yes, Scott. But first we have to date.”

 

“I can do that,” Scott yawned, dropping his head down to Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Sleep, Scott. The poison should be out of your system soon. Resting will help your metabolism and push the toxins out faster.” Peter whispered into Scott’s hair.

 

“You won’t leave?” Scott asked, sounding like a child.

 

“No, I’ll be right here.” Peter promised as Scott drifted off.

 

~*~

 

“This is the most disgusting hotel, Scott,” Peter said with his nose curled up as though he smelled something foul.

 

“There’s nothing wrong it.” Scott replied, looking around the hotel. Sure it wasn’t a five star one but it was comfortable enough. He had dropped his bag to the floor when they had first entered the room and Scott had smiled since he was so proud of himself.

 

“Scott, there are stains on the walls.” Peter sighed and pointed. He didn’t really want to know what exactly had been smeared over the god awful wallpaper.

 

"It's all I can afford, Peter." Scott replied, eyes downcast. He knew Peter was used to fancier hotels but with what limited he had scrimped up, he couldn’t do much better. He was embarrassed and could feel a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks.

 

Peter didn’t say a word. He gave Scott a quick kiss on the lips before unpacking his suitcase. Scott shook his head and fished around in his own suitcase for his pajamas. They had dinner on their way up so they wouldn’t have to leave the hotel once they arrived. There hadn’t been an awkward moment as Peter drove up to the coast. Scott would have figured they would have spoken about their relationship but instead he’d gotten to know Peter a little more. It was an eye opener to hear everything from Peter’s point of view and Scott regretted not being there in the beginning.

 

“I suppose it will do.” Peter huffed fondly after a few moments. He grabbed the hem of Scott’s sweatpants and pulled him closer. He nuzzled the juncture of Scott’s neck before pressing a light kiss to the warm skin.

 

“You suppose?” Scott chuckled,lifting his hand up to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. He liked the way the strands felt between them.

 

“I’ll pick and pay for the next place.” Peter hummed, resting his head on top of Scott’s. He stroked the smooth flesh of Scott’s back,his fingers dragging slowly across the strong muscles that laid under Scott’s skin.

 

Scott couldn’t help himself as he just leaned into Peter’s taller frame. He just huffed in amusement at Peter’s statement, knowing that Peter didn’t really have money to get them a nice room. There was a swat on his ass from Peter and Scott only grinned. He hadn’t felt this carefree in a long time and he just seemed to lose all the stress that he’d been carrying around.

 

“Peter...” Scott sighed when the other pulled. He tilted his head up for a kiss and was rewarded with a deep, searching kiss. Scott didn’t resist as he allowed Peter to pry his mouth open and explore it with his tongue.

 

Their bodies stayed in constant contact as Peter pushed Scott back to the bed. He never allowed his mouth to leave Scott’s body. Peter nipped and sucked at the supple flesh that he could reach. Scott was a burst of flavor that Peter had never experienced before. He gently laid Scott on the bed and played with the hem of his pants. Peter’s fingers skimmed over the hips that peaked just above it. Scott’s stomach trembled at the slow drag of the pads of Peter’s fingers. He loved the reaction from Scott; the way his body trembled with each kiss and nip of teeth.

 

Scott’s pants were the first article of clothing to be removed. Peter peeled them down slowly, kissing each new patch of skin that was revealed. His lips were soft, revenant against Scott’s flesh. Scott trembled under the assault of Peter’s lips and his fingers gripped the hotel sheets tightly. He tried to keep quiet but couldn’t when Peter nipped around his cock.

 

“Don’t be quiet, Scott. I want to hear you.” Peter purred before attaching his lips to the dip of Scott’s hip. He wanted to move this along faster but the way Scott mewled with his head thrown back,Peter felt the need to take the Alpha under him apart.

 

He slowed his movements and watched Scott’s skin prickled as the cloth of the pants trailed down his legs. Peter nipped down each leg slowly, dragging this out because Scott deserved it. Peter hated that they were in this hotel but he couldn’t ignore the call he felt from the younger werewolf. Scott was laid completely bared before him and Peter soaked in the sight. He memorized each curve of Scott’s body, committing them to memory meticulously as he stripped Scott and himself.

 

Scott groaned as Peter kissed the inside of his thigh, his teeth just barely scraping the pimpling flesh. He let out every noise the other wolf wanted to hear and arched up into his touch. Peter was lighting a path of fire through Scott’s flesh and he was happy to fall. It seemed that every slip of moan from Scott’s lips edged Peter on close to his inner thigh where he sucked on the flesh, putting his mark on Scott’s skin.

 

When Peter reached Scott’s cock, he pressed a kiss to the head. He dipped his tongue underneath, blue eyes watching his lover’s body as it trembled. Scott was beautiful as Peter licked and nipped down Scott. He savored the taste of Scott and the beautiful sounds he was making. It was better than anything Peter had ever heard before. He would always remember how Scott sounded as he moved a hand up to fondle his balls. They rolled easily in his hand as his lips kissed the base of his cock. Scott’s reactions were pure passion and Peter would have this all to himself. He removed his hand and mouth from Scott and flipped the Alpha over easily, pulling his hips up so he would have access to his ass.

 

He spread Scott’s cheeks, smirking when he saw the furled muscle that was hidden. Peter didn’t waste any time diving in and kissing it. He teased the hole with a slip of his tongue, wetting it and pressing the flat of his tongue against it. He palmed Scott’s ass as he licked and sucked at him, taking his time in opening up the Alpha. Peter drew it out, taking it slow and drawing out every moan from Scott’s lips. He could feel every shift of the man’s body as Scott begged for him. Peter would ruin him for anyone else and he would have Scott to himself.

 

“Yours...” Scott huffed, breathless. “No one else.”

 

Peter paused, not realizing that he had spoken. He was surprised that Scott had heard him though but continued on. He wanted Scott out of his mind before he fucked him. He would show Scott that he needed no one else even though Scott had claimed he belonged to Peter. It took everything he had to roll away from Scott and grab the oil that had been stashed in his pants. Peter had been planning on them to have sex. He had sensed it was coming with the way they had been around each other.

 

The oil was cool so Peter rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. He didn’t want to cause Scott any discomfort. When it was finally warm enough, Peter rubbed a finger around Scott’s hole, teasing him and watching as the body relaxed somewhat. He circled around it a few more times before diving it in slowly, watching Scott intently as he tensed. It was uncomfortable, Peter could see it in the way Scott forced himself to relax. Peter swirled his finger a few times until he decided to edge another finger. He was careful with Scott as he stretched him. Peter was mesmerized by Scott when he was able to take three fingers without any discomfort. In fact, Scott was writhing and asking for more. Peter couldn’t deny him as he slipped his fingers from the tight heat.

 

Scott rolled over when Peter urged him with a hand on his hip. The Alpha’s dark eyes were almost black with pleasure and Peter couldn’t help the rumble from his chest because he was the one that had put that look in Scott’s eye. He rushed forward and kissed Scott possessively, opening his mouth with teeth and tongue against Scott’s lips. He pushed in gently, kissing Scott to try and distract him. Peter felt his wolf settle with contentment as was seated in Scott to the root.

 

A snap of Peter’s hips had Scott groaning loudly and clutching at Peter’s shoulders. His fingers dug into warm flesh as Peter rolled gently into Scott. It was slow, building passion between them as Peter bit at Scott’s neck. He wanted to mark every inch of the other’s skin, prove that he owned Scott. He looked at each mark with hooded eyes, the skin bruising under the force of Peter’s mouth. He never picked up his pace, preferring to keep this slow as Scott fell apart, loud screams of pleasure falling from his mouth. Peter was drunk on Scott’s responses as he watched him come undone. He didn’t even to fist Scott’s cock as he came all over his stomach and Peter’s chest.

Peter couldn’t resist the orgasm that rippled through him. He was conscious enough to pull out enough so he wouldn’t knot Scott. It had definitely surprised Peter when he had felt the knot swell at the base of his cock and Peter collapsed on top of the other when he was spent, his head resting just under Scott’s chin. Thoughts were swirling around in Peter’s mind because he shouldn’t have been able to knot Scott. They were too different and he had never thought them compatible. But since he was able to knot him, Peter knew it would happen in a better place. He would have preferred a place of their own, but a better hotel room would have to do. He didn’t want to waste time searching for a place for him and Scott before knotting the other.

 

Scott’s hand drifted through Peter’s hair lazily as their breathing evened out. They were sticky and sweaty but neither had the energy to move at the moment. Peter enjoyed the feel of Scott’s fingers on his scalp. It was almost like they had been lovers for years and this was a normal occurrence. Peter found that he wanted that with Scott. He wanted everything he could give and take from Scott. He’d always been drawn to Scott from the first moment he had bit him. This was really no different. He could hear the steady pumping of Scott’s heart. It was what lulled Peter to sleep in just a matter of minutes.

 

The next morning when Scott woke up, he found the position had changed between him and Peter. Scott was now cradled to Peter’s chest, the other holding him tightly as though he were afraid that Scott would slip out of bed after their night together. Scott had no impulse to leave. He was comfortable with Peter’s heat behind him keeping him warm in the cool hotel room. Peter huffed behind him and nuzzled his nose deeper into Scott’s hair.

 

“Stop moving,” Peter grumbled. Scott chuckled and lifted his head to press a kiss to Peter’s lips.

 

“We have to get going soon.” Scott replied softly as he studied Peter’s face. He smiled as Peter opened blue eyes and his breath caught for half a second.

 

“This bed is actually comfortable so I encourage that you go back to sleep for a bit longer. Yo-Our pack is safe for the time being.” Peter pulled Scott back down to his chest and kept him there. He pressed a kiss to Scott’s hair and let a soft growl out.

 

Scott’s heart swelled when he heard Peter say ‘our pack.’ They were the words he’d wanted to hear for a bit longer than he was willing to admit. Scott sighed happily but didn’t go to sleep as Peter wanted him to. Scott lazily traced circles on Peter’s chest. He was content to just lie there and listen to Peter breathe. He had slept great last night with Peter and Scott knew he wouldn’t allow Peter to get away. The way Peter had treated him last night had been different for Scott and he enjoyed it. This was where he wanted to be and nothing would change Scott’s mind.

 

About an hour or so later Peter woke up and gave Scott a kiss good morning. He carded his fingers through dark hair before urging Scott to move and talking him into taking a shower together. Scott had found himself with his back against the wall and Peter sucking him to completion. He could get used to Peter manhandling him into sex. It was definitely a turn on and Peter had noticed. They were never far from each other as they packed up their belongings. Peter was always within reach and would touch Scott randomly. It was reassuring to Scott that Peter was showing such interest in him and his wolf was rumbling in satisfaction. Scott didn’t know what that meant but he was more relaxed in Peter’s presence.

 

It was different than anything Scott had known. With Allison, things hadn’t been like this. They hadn’t touched as much and she certainly hadn’t let her hand linger on Scott for very long. Peter had a way of letting his hand stay on Scott’s skin longer than what was necessary and Scott found he liked it. This relationship would be so different from anything he had experienced. Maybe this was what Scott had been looking for. It seemed that when he was with Peter it was like nothing was missing.

 

“All done?” Peter murmured when he stepped close to Scott. His head was inclined down and Scott smiled up at him.

 

“Yeah.” Scott answered and pulled his suitcase up. It was easy to load up the car and go. They would drive until dark and then stay at the hotel Peter had picked. Scott was fine with it since it seemed that Peter had some money and could afford it. He didn’t really mind all that much that he had been deceived, somewhat. Scott knew Peter probably didn’t have a lot and was saving it for an emergency. It was hard to guess though what kind of emergency needed a fancy hotel.

 

The trip up north wasn’t all that bad. They had managed to miss morning rush hour traffic and decided to avoid the highway and hit the side roads. It was great to just be out on the open road knowing that Scott’s pack would be okay until they got there. It was like all of Scott’s worries just melted away to the back of his mind with Peter around. He didn’t really know how to react except for just accepting just like he had everything else.

 

Hitting the backroads had been an awesome idea. Scott enjoyed the scenery and could definitely smell the difference. The air was cleaner and he could pick up the scents of the various forest life on either side of the road. It was warm enough that they drive with the windows and if Stiles had been with them, Scott was sure he would crack a dog joke.

 

A warm hand covered Scott’s and caught his attention. Scott turned his head away from the scenery to grin widely at Peter. His grin was returned and Scott felt his heart leap in his chest. When Peter wasn’t a murdering and scheming villain, he was handsome. Scott knew he was falling even though he knew he shouldn’t be. Peter was far different than anyone he had ever dated but it was like there was this connection that was building between them. He would take it though because this was the first real relationship connection he had felt with someone since Allison.

 

The car ride didn’t seem to take long when they pulled into a city. It wasn’t a big town but there was life to it as the street lamps were lit and people were milling around on the sidewalks. It reminded Scott of Beacon Hills somewhat in the downtown district where all the mom and pop stores were still going. There were advertisements were homemade goods and Scott couldn’t stop himself from reading each one. He wanted to visit the shops and see what wares they were selling. Guilt was shoved to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to feel happy since his pack was probably miserable wherever they were being held. But Peter had insisted they had time to stop and enjoy themselves. Scott didn’t really have the heart to say no when it seemed that Peter had plans for them.  They drove through the town, Peter’s fingers curled around Scott’s as he took everything in. He wanted to linger here for a few days and explore the town in it’s entirety with Peter.

 

It was easy to push his pack to the back of his mind. Peter was right here with Scott and they could just explore the town and each other. Scott would be able to learn about Peter. It’d be a chance to get past the mask Peter had always worn and Scott would know the true man. It was a temptation that was was within grasp because Scott knew Peter would never deny him anything. It was a feeling that had cemented itself in him and wouldn’t budge.  His pack wouldn’t forgive him but they weren’t in danger either. It would probably be the fact that Scott had been with Peter that would piss them off.

 

“You’ll get frown lines if you keep thinking that hard.” Peter huffed as his thumb stroked over the back of Scott’s hand.

 

“I just...I want to stay here and explore but the pack needs me.” Scott answered, still staring out of the car window.

 

“Then how about we come back this way after we’ve retrieved them?” Peter suggested. His eyes were still on the road but Scott knew that Peter wanted to glance at him.

 

“That’ll be fine, yeah. We can send them home with a rental or something and come back here.” Scott smiled widely and leaned over the console to kiss Peter’s cheek. It still felt a little strange to kiss the man who had wanted to kill him but they were building a relationship. Scott knew that Peter was it and would do anything to hold onto him.

 

“See, was that so hard?” Peter laughed as he pulled into a hotel. It wasn’t a local one but Scott didn’t care. He was excited to just be with Peter and helped him get their luggage out of the car. Checking in wasn’t that hard and soon enough they were upstairs in a single room with a king bed.

 

Scott tossed his suitcase down on the floor and went to open when Peter had pulled him away and threw him onto the bed. Scott blinked and let out a loud laugh when his neck was nuzzled with a nip of teeth. His hands rested on Peter’s biceps as the other leaned down for a deep kiss that explored every crevice of his mouth. The scent that filled his nose was amazing and Scott wanted to roll in it forever. He wanted to wake up with it and go bed with it lingering in the air.

 

“Leave the luggage for now.” Peter purred into Scott’s ear. There was a nip at the top of Scott’s ear before Peter trailed kisses down over his jaw and to his neck. Scott listened and allowed Peter full access to his neck. Peter nipped and bit into the skin, bringing blood to the surface to stake his claim on Scott. It was most welcomed and Scott only encouraged him with the moans that were leaving his mouth.

 

It was amazing what Peter was doing to his body. With just a few nips and bites Peter had Scott mewling loudly. He couldn’t stop himself as he arched up into the other man, wanting more contact. He needed Peter now and didn’t want to wait. He wanted everything Peter was promising him right now. It didn’t take the other man long to grab whatever lube he had stashed in his pocket and lay it out on the bed. Peter was more forceful in removing their clothes this time, ripping the cloth in a few places as he hurried to get them naked.

 

Scott knew Peter was devouring him with his eyes before he opened the lube and spread it across his fingers. He used his other hand to tilt Scott’s hips a little so he had better access to his ass. Scott was easily pliable because he wanted this with every fiber of his being. There was something more at work and he could feel the connection that was open between him and Peter. It was almost tangible and he wanted it to last forever. It was selfish but whatever this was with the other werewolf was amazing and Scott wanted to keep that feeling forever.

 

Peter was as careful as this time as he was the last. He opened Scott up slowly with large movements of his fingers. He took his time and made sure to brush a finger or two against Scott’s prostate. It was enough to distract him from the fourth that was added later. Scott was sure that being this open was needed for something that Peter hadn’t mentioned. He didn’t care though, it meant he had Peter.

 

“I’m going to knot you tonight, Scott. I’m sure you know what that means between werewolves,” Peter whispered into Scott’s ear when he leaned down.

 

“It’s mating.” Scott confirmed. Deaton had taught him the mating habits of werewolves and Scott had been happy to hear that wolves mated for life with one partner.

 

“Yes. I will also mark you for everyone to know that you’re mine.” Peter said, his voice dropping even lower when he touched the rim of Scott’s hole with the tip of his cock. He teased Scott, rubbing the tip around the sensitive ring of muscles.

 

“Peter, please!” Scott begged huskily. He wanted Peter in him now. The fire in his veins was burning hotly and threatened to consume him if Peter didn’t push all the way in. He was rewarded his request with a laugh from Peter.

 

Scott was full and he released the breath he’d been holding. He snaked his hands to Peter’s strong back and dug his nails into the warm flesh. He shifted his hips down to let Peter know that he was ready and he wasn’t disappointed. Peter was slow with the rotation of his hips, teasing Scott and building up the passion that was sparking between them.

 

“Hush, I have you,” Peter whispered. He continued his lazy rhythm, drawing everything from Scott that he could. He watched Scott with fascination as they slowly fucked. Every reaction was memorized because Peter wanted to know everything about the body under him. He wanted to know what Scott loved and disliked during sex.

 

“Peter...” Scott whined low in his throat. He threw his head because he was over-sensitive with every touch and nip that Peter gave him. He felt as though his body would explode and he would cease to exist. Scott felt every kiss and nip burn into his skin as though they would stay there for the world to know that he belonged to Peter.

 

“Mine!” Peter growled deep in his chest as he bit his teeth deep into Scott’s neck and claimed what was his. His knot grew and the extra stretching he’d done on Scott was enough to not cause the Alpha pain. Peter stilled his hips when he realized that Scott was just a sagging body. The younger man had came hard enough for him to space out.

 

Peter rumbled deep in his chest as he saw the mark on Scott’s neck. It was a perfect indentation of his teeth and would let every wolf know that he had claimed the Alpha as his mate. He nuzzled into Scott’s neck and grinned when he felt the other come back to himself.

 

“That was...Peter,” Scott tried to talk but was shushed with a soft kiss.

 

“Scott, I have to say this. There’s always been a connection between us since the first time I bit you. I created that link and didn’t realize it what it was until we started this trip. It honors me that you were still accepting of me after I tried to kill you.” Peter said softly, leaning up on his elbow so he could look at Scott’s face. “I’m proud of how you’ve grown and that you’re able to accept me as a mate. I will still probably have evil tendencies but I’m sure you’ll curtail those or allow me some relatively harmless fun.”

 

“You’re gonna torture Derek aren’t you?” Scott asked with a huge grin.

 

“Of course.” Peter replied with a smirk of his own. He dove in for another kiss, this one long and sweet.

 

“Peter, I...this is forever right?” Scott was insecure because he was sure that Peter could find some other person to mate with that would be better than him. He didn’t know how in the hell he had caught Peter’s eye but with Peter saying they were connected it sounded like it was forced.

 

“It is, idiot boy. You’re mine and I’m never letting you go.” Peter promised as he twined his fingers with Scott and whispered into his ear, “I love you, Scott.”

  
Scott only smiled sappily and whispered his own ‘I love you’ in response and pulled Peter closer to him. They would get their about Eichen House. Those thoughts had never left his mind and he knew the investigation wouldn’t be easy. But he had a pack who was dedicated and even though they thought Peter deserved whatever he got, Scott could prove that he had changed. It would be a challenge but one Scott would meet. He wouldn’t give Peter up for anything. 


End file.
